Primetime Winner in 'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'
January 30, 2014 IBC-13's longest-running and top-rating game show on Philippine television Who Wants to be a Millionaire? is now the leading game show in its time slot in the country with the No. 1 in rating on Saturday nights. More viewers are switching in to Who Wants to be a Millionaire? produced by IBC-13 as evidenced by the ratings uptrend while it became the battle of game shows from 6 to 7 p.m. slot during Saturday has become a feel-good habit and a consistent winner every Saturday night, beating the major networks ABS-CBN and GMA. According to data from Kantar Media last Saturday (January 25), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? ranked its No. 1 on the average minute rating percentage among Mega Manila and nationwide ratings with the high rating of 37.5%, or 10 points higher than ABS-CBN's Bet on Your Baby (26.2%) and GMA's Picture Picture (10.9%). Along with these figures came an increasing channel share of 30.8% for the No. 3 station IBC-13. Needless to say, such success has also resulted in larger viewership among the shows that precede and come before and after Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, like PBA (33.6%), the premiere of fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya (31.8%) and the returning drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (13.7%), the top-rating sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief (30.7%) and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S (10.6%). Aside from the suspenseful format of the game show emceed by Drew Arellano, WW2BAM is also a treasure trove of information that delights viewers, particularly students who find the answers very useful. Aside from this, televiewers also want to find out if they can answer the questions and if they have what it takes to be a millionaire. Every body joining the show from all over the Philippines turn out to be winners though. Aside from the cash prizes in various amounts, there is the trip to Manila, if they are from the provinces, the overnight stay at Traders Hotel and other goodies from the show. Last January 25, it will feature IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa as she will be placed in the hot seat to play for the P2 million grand prize for her favorite charity. This Saturday (February 1), another episode for celebrity player is Robi Domingo, who is also hosting for another hit game show The Million Second Quiz, this will be put on the hot seat opposite Drew. by play for the P2 million, which was his chosen charity. Tune in to IBC-13 on Saturday,6PM, after the PBA games, to find out what happens in this exciting Who Wants to be a Millionaire? episode. Tweet your thoughts and reactions via Twitter using the hashtag #WW2BAMPhilippines. It is sponsored by PLDT, Talk n' Text and Globe and BDO. Drew Arellano’s wardrobe is provided by Novellino Wines. For aspiring contestants who want a chance to become a millionaire watching IBC-13, grab your cellphones and grab the chance to get in the Fastest Finger Round by simply texting in “MILLION(space)NAME” to 8888 for Globe, Talk n' Text and Touch Mobile. Home viewers can also win P300 worth of cellphone load and win more than P40,000 worth of trips for two to vacation destinations starting this Sunday by joining WWTBAM’s Breakaway Game, where trivia questions are flashed during the show and viewers can answer by downloading logos, picture messages, or ringtones and simply texting in “TRIPspace” to 888. For details, log on to www.ibc.com.ph.